The curious case of Luna Lovegood: Epilogue
by SSOTVDG
Summary: Manipulative Dumbles,nice Tom\Voldie,not lunacentric! All is well until Luna begins to come into her full powers,and in realizing what is to be done breaks a wizarding rule. parellel universe travel! SS/HP/DM/LM VARIATIONS!


***Please don't let the title fool you, this is a Yaoi or in other words: Male slash! Males on males, guy love, man!sex, boy's love, dudes going at it, guys\men\males\boys having sex with other guys\men\males\boys! If you do not like to read two+ men having sexual relationships or romantic relationships, leave now please, or forever hold your peace. (That doesn't mean don't review though!) =3 all the mentioned characters and places are not mine, they belong to there respectful owners and\or creators. I have no affiliation with them what so ever! ('cause if I did, there would have already been a luciusXseverusXharryXdracoXronXnevilleXblaise train-y orgy thing with onlookers of Pansy, Hermione, Luna, Bellatrix, , and poppy. 'cause I'm just that creative.) c(= Any questions et'cetra, you know how to ask them or comment. Any ways, on with it! Oh! This may be AU, not sure.... A Halloween post... just because it's a treat to all my Halloween and Yaoi liking friends. May the demons be with you!

Summary:

[Manipulative Dumbles, nice Tom\Voldie, not lunacentric!] All is well until Luna begins to come into her full powers, and in realizing what is to be done breaks a wizarding rule. Now, cascading through multiple parallel universes, a tale of love, lust, and problematic situations ensues a good time! {SS\hp\Dm\LM}YAOI, MALE SLASH, BOYS' LOVE! No like, no read!

Epilogue

Everyone knew, including the teachers and headmaster how 'loony', to say the least, one Luna Lovegood was. The situation at hand did not help her case at all. Luna stood bold up-right and practically yelled with a strong muggle-southern accent "Those some fightin' words!" everyone in the great hall turned tword the girl, some with grins plastered to there faces, sarcasm ready to roll off their tongue, smirks cracking there faces, small giggles and chuckles pulling from wizards or witches vocal cords, faces of disgust, worry, concern, question and some with apologetic looks. Many people tried to tear there eyes off the young girl, but found they couldn't as the young woman began to cackle with efficiency no one had witnessed since Bellatrix lestrange. A few chokes where heard around the room and the ones who had successfully wrenched the woman out of their sight shot there eyes around the room only to land on Luna. A few now stared on in horror, those being Severus Snape: master of potions, Lucius Malfoy: professor of defense against the dark arts, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Harry Potter: students. All six of them shot there eyes around the room, almost in a scatter shot motion, searching for the emanation of said cackle. Harry had set eyes on the cackling Luna within seconds of his head swinging up, almost like on hinges, his intense stare become smooth and caring, the complete opposite of Both Malfoy's, Snape, and Zabini's: who's stares intensified into a glare. The only odd-ball of the five slytherin's was Pansy. The girl had worry written all over her face as she stared at Luna, her vision bouncing between the teachers table, Griffyndor table, and Ravenclaw table where Luna was standing. The girl obviously fighting with her emotions.

The only one standing in the room for almost a minute was Luna, still cackling away, earning stares, but after a few minutes of awkward laughing from Luna, the girl abruptly stopped... and spoke one sentence "The Spoogs are coming." Odd stares where exchanged between the whole room, no one moving before a few moments had passed, and after those few, seemingly long moments, the doors of the great hall crashed open with tremendous force, everyone in the hall was once again staring and\or glaring at one thing, yet again in shock, for there was only four people standing under the large door frame: Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Most where gaping, glancing between the teachers table, the Slytherin and Griffindor table. It was only a few seconds after the doors had burst open, and the headmaster stood, bright gleam in his eye as he smiled at the four in the doorway, an eerie feeling settling over the entire room. "Well, welcome, what brings...you all here?" the practical clone of Harry dragged Severus, Lucius and Draco tword the headmaster, but was stopped when Harry, who sat at Griffyndor table began shooting hexes and jinx's off at the four who attempted to advanced, which was futile, due to the -- now-- standing Harry. The 'clone' Harry easily blocked them, being caught off guard between a few stray attacks, many of Harry's friends also attacking, yelling things like "Imposter" and "Ployjuice" as well as "dark lord" and "He-who-must-not-be-named". Finally, after a few moments of scuffling, the 'clone' harry yelled "Harry! Me-! Ugh! Stop it!" Serverus scowled at the display, gaining the headmasters attention "Al-!" Severus began to speak in his normally monotone -- yet annoyed-- tone, but was caught off by said man. "That is enough." he huffed and smiled around the room as Harry, behind Griffyndor table, stopped his spell casting as well as his friends. The headmaster sighed almost happily "I'll apparate us to my office, please, students, remain calm and enjoy the rest of your breakfast. Oh! Miss Lovegood, you will be accompanying us."

A\N: okay, so its pretty short, I know. Review if you'd like. Flames and goodies are welcome. ***bows* **Danke~!


End file.
